Theo et la neige
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Theo et la neige... et puis une discussion en fin de fiction.


**Attention cutitude pour la fic et clash sévère en discussion. Bonne lecture mes agneaux.**

* * *

Il neigeait. Ou plutôt, il avait neigé sur Beacon Hills à présent recouvert de blanc. Theo ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus, la neige ou l'air béa qu'affichait présentement Scott.

Theo était dehors, dans le froid, parce que de toute façon la neige c'est froid et que s'il ne fait pas froid, elle ne tient pas ! Donc il avait froid pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, il avait pourtant une grosse veste, une énorme écharpe, un bonnet et même des bottes fourrés. Il avait toujours froid. Et observer Scott faire le fou dans la neige, pas si couvert que ça, rigolant et joyeux de tant de neige, ça lui donnait encore plus froid.

\- Bon, je rentre moi. Finit-il par râler.

Oh, déjà ? Je comprends pas, tu aimais la neige avant !

Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Scott, les gens changent.

Theo de mauvaise humeur ? Si peu. Il se mit en marche pour regagner la maison mais c'est là qu'il se prit une boule de neige. Une putain de boule de neige. Il lança un regard assassin à Scott qui était celui qui avait fais ça. Il semblait lui dire « qu'est-ce que tu as osé faire, là ?! », pourtant que ça amusa le latino plus qu'autre chose. Alors Theo décida de faire une boule de neige et de la lancer en retour, c'est ainsi que débuta une bataille de boule de neige où chacun essayait d'en lancer une plus grosse. Elle se termina par Theo qui écrasa une boule de neige sur le visage de Scott et ils tombèrent tous deux dans la neige en riant.

Theo avait toujours froid mais il s'était réchauffé en s'amusant comme il ne l'avait pas fais depuis bien longtemps. Son regard accrocha celui de Scott, son meilleur ami, ou plutôt celui qui avait été son meilleur ami... Il se souvenait de ce temps où lui et Scott n'étaient que deux meilleurs amis, ils faisaient tout ensemble, et quand il neigeait, ils construisaient des igloos. Mais ce temps-là était bel et bien révolu, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que maintenant Scott avait Stiles, que même si ça faisait longtemps, il avait quand même tenté de tuer Scott. Celui-ci se montrait toujours horriblement gentil avec lui et ça ne le faisait que culpabiliser davantage, un sentiment qui n'était même pas censé exister encore chez lui. Il y avait longtemps que les médecins de l'horreur avait éradiqué tout type de sentiments chez lui, et pourtant, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Scott c'était comme s'il devait faire face à son passé, et les sentiments avec.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un tousser et leurs regards décrochèrent pour fixer Stiles, l'air par vraiment ravis de les trouver l'un sur l'autre.

\- Je vous dérange, peut-être ? Il avait vraiment l'air furieux.

\- Stiles ! Tu es venue finalement ! Scott souriait à s'en briser les zygomatiques et se dépêcha de venir auprès de Stiles, visiblement heureux de le voir.

\- Ouais, mais je suis en train de crever de froid, j'espère que t'as fais du lait de poule !

\- Voyons Stiles, que serait un jour de neige sans lait de poule !

Les deux commencèrent à aller vers la maison et Theo était presque sûr qu'ils allaient l'oublier là, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui après tout. Surtout Stiles qui ne pouvait toujours pas le sentir. Mais Scott tourna son regard vers lui et sourit.

\- Theo ? Tu viens ?

\- Non, je vais rester encore un peu là...

\- Tout seul dans la neige ? Je croyais que tu avais froid ?

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

\- Ma mère a fais une tarte. Au noix. Petit instant d'hésitation mais finalement Theo se leva en soupirant, non sans un petit sourire en coin.

\- Puisque tu insistes tellement...

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux plus te laisser tout seul.

\- Hé ! Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé tout ça !

Scott rigola, Stiles fusilla brièvement Theo du regard, mais ça ne les empêcha pas de s'attabler pour boire du lait de poule et manger une bonne tarte. Qui sait, peut-être que ces trois-là arriveront à s'entendre un jour.

* * *

 **\- Comment on voit que c'est noël ? Aunyme a écris un truc mignon. Sans qu'on le lui demande !**

 **\- Oh mais ferme ta gueule, okay ? Je m'ennuyais j'avais envie d'écrire un petit truc et puis voilà...**

 **\- T'es de mauvaise humeur mon chaton ?**

 **\- Pas plus que d'habitude...**

 **\- Menteur, je le vois bien !**

 **\- OKAY TU VEUX SAVOIR ?**

 **\- Heu... je suis plus sûre là...**

 **\- Y'a des gens qui m'énervent !**

 **\- Je sens que ça va mal tourner... pas de noms s'il te plait...**

 **\- Oh mais t'inquiète, pas besoin de nom, cette histoire a fais tellement de bruits que je suis sûr qu'elle se reconnaitra !**

 **\- D'accord donc je vais prier pour qu'elle ne nous lise pas...**

 **\- T'inquiète, on écrit une fic avec une idée à elle et elle ne prend pas la peine de commenter, même pas sûr qu'elle la lise !**

 **\- Oh my god... Tu ne t'es pas dis qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas le temps ?**

 **\- Et bien moi je vais avoir le temps de pousser un coup de gueule !**

 **\- Et t'es obligé de le faire en public ? Genre, tu peux pas juste faire passer ton message en MP ?**

 **\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Elle va bien "régler ses comptes" en public, pourquoi je devrais avoir plus d'humanité qu'elle ? Pourquoi les gens devraient continuer à fermer leur gueule devant elle alors qu'elle a tort ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu pourrais juger plus qu'un autre si elle a tort ou raison ?**

 **\- Eh bien je vais donner aux gens ma version de l'histoire et ils jugeront à ce moment-là.**

 **\- Okay... Bon bah vas-y au point où on en est...**

 **\- Voilà un auteur a posté une fic Sterek et quelqu'un lui a laissé un commentaire en guest, mais visiblement la personne n'a pas compris ce qu'elle a lu, puisque pour elle Stiles baisaient avec Derek sous forme de loup alors que ce n'était pas ça, Derek n'avait que partiellement le visage transformé c'est tout... alors si pour elle c'est de la zoophilie, qu'elle ne regarde jamais la belle et la bête et je ne parle même pas de Shrek, parce qu'un ogre avec une humaine... yeurk. Et puis l'âne avec un dragon ! ça ne choque personne ?!**

 **\- Je crois qu'on a saisie...**

 **\- bref la personne poussait un coup de gueule qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et si ça aurait dû s'arrêter là... que nenni. Le problème avec les commentaires guest c'est qu'on ne peut pas répondre par MP, donc si on veut répondre, on est un peu obligé de le faire en public. Le problème du public... ben c'est le public, on ne le dira jamais assez mais les gens sont cons...**

 **\- Hé !**

 **\- Et s'ils peuvent faire polémique, ils le feront, finger in the nose ! Donc t'as les lecteurs qui sont de l'avis de l'auteur et qui disent "oui gnagnagna la meuf à un pois-chiche dans la tête gnagnagna"**

 **\- Je suis presque sûre qu'ils ont pas vraiment dis ça...**

 **\- Non mais je fais un bref résumé. Et d'un autre côté t'as la fille outrée d'un tel comportement, comme si l'auteur avait été cherché exprès des gens pour "insulter" la fille tout ça parce qu'elle a donné son avis... mais non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui se passe ! Tout le monde n'est pas comme TOI à aller chercher des amis pour se défendre parce que tu ne sais pas le faire seule !**

 **\- ça va vraiment nous retomber dessus tout ça...**

 **\- Attends parce que c'est pas finis. La fille outrée en question s'affiche sur facebook en mode "oui je pousse un coup de gueule parce que là ça va trop loin" et déforme tout pour que la fille qui a laissé le commentaire passe pour une victime, mais genre encore plus victime que Bambi quoi, et l'auteur passe une FDP alors qu'elle n'a fait QUE répondre. Et c'est elle qui vient nous dire "vous trouvez ça normal ?" mais c'est TON comportement qui n'est pas normal ! Si t'as un problème avec l'auteur et bien tu lui envoie un MP puisque tu tiens tant à ne pas te cacher derrière les gens ! Tu es te dis outré de méthode que tu emplois toi-même, t'as pas l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond !?**

 **\- Mais tu fais la même chose...**

 **\- Ouaip mais moi au moins j'assume, je me cache derrière un compte Anonyme exprès pour ne pas avoir des gens comme elle sur le dos !**

 **\- Ils vont arriver bientôt, je le sens...**

 **\- En fait, elle l'a pris tellement à cœur que je me demande si ce n'est pas elle qui a commenté en guest... ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout.**

 **\- ça va ? T'as finis avec ta théorie du complot ?**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Si.**

 **\- Bon d'accord... au moins j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire.**

 **\- Ouais c'est cool, on va pas faire long feu sur feufeu...**


End file.
